Seasons Pretty Cure
Seasons Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure Fan Series by Tissuepaper04. Seasons Pretty Cure is about love, friendship and seasons. Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure. I only own Seasons Pretty Cure and its characters. Story The main protagonist Himawari Sakura receives a golden key from a mysterious woman when she was little. When she turned 14, she transferred to Shiawase no Gakuen and found out that her golden key was actually a precious treasure from Rainbow Kingdom. Using two fairies and the key's guidance, Sakura must find her Pretty Cure teammates to stop Hail, the ruler of Disaster Land and search for the missing princess of Rainbow Kingdom. Characters Himawari Sakura (向日葵桜)/Cure Petals (キュアペタルス) (Voice actress: Yuka Iguchi) Sakura is cheerful and is always happy. She transferred to Shiawase no Gakuen when she turned 14. She never fails to cheer someone up. She is loved by all her friends and she always makes new ones. Her alter ego is Cure Petals and she introduces herself as "The Goddess of Spring, Cure Petals!" (Haru no megami, Kyua Petarusu!).Her theme colour is pink and her fairy partner is Ruby. She has Spring magic in her Cure form. Momiji Kaede (紅葉楓)/Cure Maple (キュアメープル )(Voice actress: Kaori Mizuhashi) Kaede used to be a shy and quiet girl. She is the Student Council President of Shiawase no Gakuen.She refuses to hire a Vice President to help her with her duties. After meeting and becoming friends with Sakura, Kaede becomes outgoing and kind. Her alter ego is Cure Maple and she introduces herself as "The Goddess of Autumn, Cure Maple!" (Aki no megami, Kyua Mepuru!). Her theme colour is orange and her fairy partner is Garnet. She has Autumn magic in her Cure form. Kiso Inori (木曽祈り)/Cure Breeze (キュアスカイ)/Princess Kiseki Sora Amaterasu(奇跡•天•アマテラス姫)(Voice actress: Satomi Sato) Inori is one year younger than both Sakura and Kaede and addresses them both with a "-san".She is polite and kind but had no friends before meeting Sakura. She ran away from her kingdom after her parents banished her sister from Rainbow Kingdom, making her Kokoro no Kagami wither and she fell into despair. After Sakura helped her break free from despair, she finally forgave her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Breeze and she introduces herself as "The Goddess of the Heavens, Cure Sky! (Tenku no megami, Kyua Sukai!). Her theme colour is blue and her fairy partner is Opal. Unlike Sakura and Kaede, she can use Heaven magic and Rainbow Magic(Which the whole royal family possesses.) outside her Cure form, although she gains a very significant power boost in Heaven Magic after transforming. Inori never liked her real name, thinking that it was a mouthful to say, not to mention that it was very flashy. Thus, her elder sister, Reiri, gave her the nickname Inori. Only Reiri would refer to her as such, due to the fact that Inori was too embarrassed to say that she disliked her name to her parents, especially considering that they were the ones who named her. Kiso Reiri(木曽怜悧)/Cure Snowflake (キュアスノーフレーク)/Princess Kiseki Kori Reiri (奇跡•氷•伶俐姫)/Hail (ヘイルc Voice actress Chiwa Saitō) Reiri is Inori's elder sister and the true heir to the throne of Rainbow Kingdom. She is 16 years old. She has a big appetite but miraculously she doesn't gain weight. When she was young, she was captured by Darkness, the Queen of Disasters and brainwashed to become the heir to her throne. Thankfully, she was saved by the Pretty Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Snowflake and she introduces herself as "The Goddess of Winter, Cure Snowflake!" (Fuyu no megami, Kyua Sunofureiku!). Her theme colour is white and unlike her teammates, she doesn't have a fairy partner. Unlike Sakura and Kaede, she can use Winter magic and Rainbow magic (Which the whole royal family possesses.) outside her Cure form, although she gains a significant power boost in Winter Magic after transforming. Mascots Ruby: Ruby is a cat-like fairy and is Sakura's fairy partner. Ruby and Garnet were sent to Earth to find the legendary warriors,Pretty Cures.Her theme colour is pink. Ruby ends her sentences with "-rubi". Garnet: Garnet is a rabbit-like fairy and is Kaede's fairy partner. Garnet and Ruby were sent to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cures. His theme colour is orange. Garnet always ends his sentence with "-garu". Opal: Opal is a dog-like fairy and is Inori's fairy partner. She was given the mission to search for Inori at Earth and become her fairy partner. Her theme colour is blue. Opal ends her sentence with "-opa". Rainbow Kingdom King Yamashito: King Yamshito is Reiri and Inori's father. He is the King of Rainbow Kingdom and protects it with all his power. He can be strict and serious sometimes but usually, he is playful and a little immature, which resembles Reiri. Queen Claire: Queen Claire is Reiri and Inori's mother. She is the Queen of Rainbow Kingdom and protects it with all her power. She is caring and kind and cares for the ones she loves and her kingdom. Kiseki Takahiro: Takahiro is Reiri and Inori's grandfather. He used to be a warrior who protected the kingdom from all kinds of evil with Sorano. Due to old age, he passed down his duty to his son and daughter-in-law. He used to possess Winter magic that was passed down to Reiri. Kiseki Sorano: Sorano is Reiri and Inori's grandmother. She used to be a warrior who protected the kingdom from all kinds of evil with Takahiro. Due to old age, she passed down her duty to her son and daughter-in-law. She used to possess Heaven magic that was passed down to Inori. Suzuki Yuka: Yuka is one of the royal family's maid.Her entire family works for the royal family too.When Inori ran away,she followed her to Earth and took care of her.She kept their identity a secret from the Cures as Inori did not know that they were looking for the princess. Disaster Land Queen Darkness: The ruler of Disaster Land. She wants the whole world and Rainbow Kingdom to fall into chaos. She captured and brainwashed Reiri not only for her to become the heir of her throne, but to make her destroy the ones she loves and cares for. Hail and the Disaster Trio's motives were to revive her from the dormant state she was forced into by Takahiro and Sorano. She was fully revived after Reiri had been freed. Princess Hail: Reiri was brainwashed and assumed the name Hail. She became cruel and evil. But when Darkness brainwashed her for the first time, Darkness' power was not enough to remove her love for Inori. When Darkness was almost fully revived, powerful enough to use magic, she removed the last speck of that love from her heart in an attempt to keep her by her side longer, considering her a very useful asset. Quake: Quake is a teenage boy who appears in episode 1. He enjoys toying with people's feelings and he can control people's actions. He summons a Kayosu by taking away someone's Kokoro no Kagami. Flood: Flood is a man who appears in episode 3. He is known as the leader of the Disaster Trio. He enjoys bossing people around without caring about their feelings. He summons a Kayosu by taking away someone's Kokoro no Kagami. Tornado: Tornado is a girl who appears in episode 7. She is cold and smart. She hates to act girly and wear skirts. She acts very tomboy-ish and doesn't like to co-operate with her teammates unless she is forced too.She summons a Kayosu by taking away someone's Kokoro no Kagami. Rain: Rain is a man who appears in episode 13. He appears to be Flood's closest confident and second in command, even though he isn't part of the Disaster Trio and rarely takes part in battles against the Pretty Cures, having never summoned a Kayosu on screen before. He is shown to be the only one who Flood is willing to be less hostile towards.￼ Others Goddess of Summer(Natsu no Megami): A mysterious woman with Summer magic. She was the one who gave the golden key to Sakura. She looks after the Cures and help to restore everything back to normal after the Cures defeat a Kayosu. At the end of the movie,she takes the form of a 13 year old girl and attends Shiawase no Gakuen and goes to the same class as Inori. Items Seasons Mirror: The transformation item for the Cures.They insert their Seasons Keys into the mirror and shout: "Precure Seasons Change!" (Purikyua Shisansu Chenji!) Seasons Keys: The Seasons Keys are needed by the Cures to transform. There are 6 kinds of keys: The Spring Key, the Autumn Key, the Winter Key, the Summer Key, the Sky Key and the Golden Key. Seasons Wands: The item used to attack by the Cures. Cure Petals uses it to use Petals Shower. Cure Maple uses it to use Maple Swirl. Cure Breeze uses it to use Breeze Drill. Cure Snowflake uses it to use Snowflake Flurry. The four of them uses it to use their group attack, Harmony of Four. Heart Compact:A compact used by the Cures and the fairies to contact the royal family of Rainbow Kingdom. It was upgraded to become the Cure's weapon, too. They perform Shiki no Chikara with the Heart Compact and the Goddess of Summer's previous Seasons Mirror along with the 6 Seasons Keys. Chaotic Rings￼: The rings every member of Disaster Land possess. It's used to summon a Kayosu, and provides the user with several other secondary powers, namely teleportation and flying. Episodes See Seasons Pretty Cure episodes Vocal Albums Seasons Pretty Cure Vocal Album: We are Seasons Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:User:Charlene Ho Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Seasons Pretty Cure